Integra, My Countess
by kai anbu
Summary: Alucard, sang vampir telah kembali setelah kematian panjang. Alucard yang setia, namun tidak fana. Integra menolak keabadian, namun menginginkan terus bersamanya. fic untuk F Lawliet, untuk challenge "Between Good and Evil". Sins: Greed and Pride, Virtues: Chastity and Patience.


Warning: Canon di manga Hellsing. Karakter Hellsing milik Kohta Hirano,

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis ini.

Fic untuk F. Lawliet, dan untuk challenge "Between Good and Evil" dari Rhapsodysiscaa dan Hime Hoshina.

Sins: Pride (Kesombongan) dan Greed (keserakahan). Virtues: Chastity (kesucian) dan Patience (kesabaran).

;

;

A fanfic by Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju

;

;

**Integra, my Countess**

;

;

;

Sampai kapanpun, Integra van Helsing adalah majikannya. Alucard tahu itu. Sampai kapanpun, satu-satunya darah yang ia rindukan dan dambakan, hanyalah milik Integra. Alucard tahu itu.

Darah pertama yang membangunkannya dari tidur panjang dari balik peti perjanjian yang ratusan tahun mengurungnya, adalah darah milik Integra. Darah perawan yang begitu murni, yang berasal dari tubuh remajanya yang kala itu terancam. Yang lalu dibalas oleh Alucard dengan penyelamatan, kalau bukan disebut pesta pora berdarah. Pesta Alucard atas matinya musuh-musuh yang mengancam nyawa Integra, dimana ia bisa mencabut jantung, pembuluh, tenggorokan, dan menyantap darah-darah para musuh itu sebagai penawar dahaganya selama puluhan tahun tidurnya.

Karena itu, sampai kapanpun Alucard telah mengikat dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah sumpah; ia takkan menggigit Integra van Hellsing untuk menjadikannya vampir.

Ambisinya untuk memiliki rekan vampir yang semurni dirinya, telah ia lampiaskan pada Seras Victoria. Seras adalah wanita yang berbeda dari Integra. Darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya tak ningrat, namun tampaknya ia lahir di waktu dan situasi yang cocok; tak ada yang lebih lezat dari darah murni perawan yang sekarat, yang memohon harapan untuk hidup di tengah-tengah gelimangan mayat rekan-rekannya; ada rasa yang sama seperti menyesap darah Integra ketika masih belia waktu itu; tetapi dengan tujuan dan konteks yang berbeda.

Karena baginya, sampai kapanpun Integra bukanlah mangsa. Ia adalah tuannya. Majikan tempat ia mengabdi, yang memberikan tempat berlabuh dalam keabadian yang ia miliki; yang membuat kekuatan, kesaktian dan kegelapannya bermakna sebagai vampir terkuat di muka bumi.

Dan karena itulah, Integra selalu berusaha hadir untuk Alucard; memberikan darahnya dengan gigitan atau tikamannya pisau belatinya sendiri, meneteskannya ke mulut Alucard, membiarkan Alucard menikmatinya seperti menikmati jamuan Natal lezat yang hanya bisa didapatkan setahun sekali. Tak ada yang spesial dengan darah itu. Sama merahnya seperti manusia lain; sama asinnya dengan darah korban-korban Alucard yang lain. Kecuali mungkin,… dalam darah itu terdapat kenangan dan harapan Integra akan kesetiaan Alucard. Itu memang sesuatu yang berbeda, yang bisa ia berikan sepenuh hati. Yang takkan mungkin didapatkan Alucard dari korban-korban yang lain.

Dan ketika suatu saat Integra yang renta mendapati vampirnya kembali ke hadapannya, ia tahu keyakinannya akan Alucard terbukti: Alucard tak pernah pergi dan pasti selalu kembali. Alucard memang tampaknya mati karena menyatu dengan kucing Schroedinger, melenyapkan dirinya tanpa bekas, kecuali sebuah balok batu bertanda darah. SEmua orang berpikir Alucard telah mati, kecuali dua wanita perkasa itu. Integra dan Seras.

Maka, Integra merasakan ada firasat tertentu ketika suatu hari Seras berkata sambil menunjukkan bekas luka gigitan Alucard di lehernya.

"Master (begitu Seras memanggil Aucard) pasti pulang. Aku tahu, kok. Darahku diisapnya, sih."

"Tapi, ini sudah tigapuluh tahun. Tigapuluh tahun!" Balas Integra geram.

Dan malam itu, Integra yang tertidur, masih dapat merasakan ada kegelapan yang merayapi tempat tidurnya. Kegelapan yang abadi, yang akrab… yang lalu disambutnya dengan desingan peluru dari pistol yang dicabut dari bawah bantalnya. Seras yang jarang tidurpun menghambur ke dalam kamar Integra dengan meriam kanon, mengkahawatirkan ada musuh yang datang.

Bukan musuh. Hanya Alucard yang telah kembali.

"Sambutan yang kasar. Dan berisik seperti biasa." Suara berat yang getir itu tak terdengar selama tigapuluh tahun di rumah Hellsing. Sososknya yang gelap, rambut hitam dan wajah tampan itu, benar-benar Alucard.

Ada rasa rindu dan bahagia yang membuncah, sekaligus juga rasa takut merayapi hati Integra.

"Kamu terlalu lama, Alucard."

_Tigapuluh tahun kau membuatku menunggu. Aku ini manusia, bodoh. _

"Maaf." Alucard menatap Integra, dalam.

"Kau berniat mengisap… " Satu mata Integra menghakimi Alucard. Satu mata yang lain, telah buta dan ditutup pelindung mata berwarna bulat. Alucard baru menyadari kalau penampilan Integra telah berubah.

"… darah_ku_?"

_Beraninya kau, Alucard. Aku tak tertarik pada keabadian itu._

_Kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menghilang. Lalu kau muncul begitu saja, berniat menjadikanku vampir seperti Seras?_

"Oh ya." Alucard melotot, seperti maniak. "Aku nggak makan apa-apa selama 30 tahun."

Integra balas memandangnya tajam. Bibirnya mendesis pelan dengan nada geram.

"Aku sudah… nenek-nenek, tahu."

_Dan aku terus berharap kau kembali. _

"Justru itu yang kusuka."

_My Countess. _

"Huh." Diiringi gumaman angkuh, Integra menggigit jarinya. Lama sekali ia tak melakukannya. Vampir memiliki ikatan darah yang lekat dengan satu-dua jiwa, dan Integra tahu, Alucard setia pada darahnya.

"Selamat datang, Count." Integra menjulurkan tangan, meneteskan darah dari jemarinya.

"Aku kembali, Countess." Alucard menjulurkan lidah, menyesap darah itu dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Mengapa perlu waktu begitu lama?" Tanya Integra dengan keangkuhan seorang majikan.

_Aku manusia. Aku tak abadi. _

_Kau berbeda, Alucard. _

"Sudah kubilang. Aku terus membunuh nyawa dalam diriku. 3.424.867 nyawa bukan jumlah yang sedikit." Jawab Alucard.

"Seras menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik selama kau tak ada." sahut Integra. "Aku sekarang tinggal wanita keriput jelek, tahu."

Alucard tak melihat perbedaan itu terjadi terlalu banyak pada Integra—kecuali matanya yang tinggal satu, semua seperti yang ia lihat dan kenal. Kulitnya memang berubah keriput, rambutnya telah berubah warna menjadi kelabu, namun tetap indah menjurai bagaikan sutera. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, tubuhnya tetap tegap dalam balutan kemeja resmi ala Victoria, langkahnya yang ringan dan berkuasa, dan juga pistol yang selalu tersimpan di balik bantalnya, semuanya itu adalah Integra. Juga suaranya yang angkuh dan ningrat, semuanya itu adalah Integra Wingates van Hellsing yang cairan kehidupannya selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau tetap cantik, Countess." Alucard tak berbohong.

_Kerinduanku nyata, Countess_.

"Gombal, Alucard." Integra menyunggingkan senyum marah. "Kau membuatku gelisah."

_Memang ada kegelisahan dalam darahmu… _

"Tigapuluh tahun, aku tak muda lagi."

Alucard diam seribu bahasa.

Integra menarik tangannya. Mengambil sapu tangan dan mengikat tangannya untuk menghentikan perdarahan. Ia berbalik membuang muka dari Alucard. Punggungnya tampak kesepian.

"Integra," Alucard berkata pelan. Tubuhnya menyandar ke tembok, seraya menikmati menjalarnya kekuatan akibat darah murni Integra yang mulai beredar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit, tetapi lebih dari cukup.

"Ketika aku berada di dalam sana, terjebak dalam ketiadaan akibat kucing Schroedinger," Alucard bercerita. "Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk membunuh jiwa-jiwa yang kuserap darahnya, satu persatu. Aku melakukannya dengan cepat, diriingi pikiranku yang cemas…"

Integra menoleh, menatap Alucard. Ekspresi kerasnya tak berubah. Matanya yang campuran antara sayu dan tajam, menikam bagaikan belati.

"Aku tak boleh terlambat; supaya aku _dapat _bertemu denganmu." Alucard menatapnya penuh makna.

Wajah Integra mengeras, balik menatap tajam Alucard. Kalau Integra wanita biasa, mungkin ia telah menghambur dan memeluk lelaki yang dirindukannya diam-diam itu. Pelindungnya. Yang setia dan tak pernah berkhianat.

Lalu sinar matanya melembut. Sebuah senyum bahagia meyingging di wajahnya, menyeruak bagaikan sinar mentari yang terbit di fajar yang gelap, membuatnya tampak menyilaukan bagi Alucard.

"Kau tidak terlambat, Alucard."

Alucard tersenyum. Nenek tua itu tetap Integra, wanita yang ia rindukan, yang senantiasa ingin ia lindungi.

"Aku takkan kemana-mana lagi." Alucard mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut oleh Integra. Alucard mencium punggung tangan Integra yang keriput, layaknya seorang pria terhormat Inggris yang mencium tangan seorang lady.

Sesuai janji, ksatrianya yang abadi telah kembali.

"Aku tidak abadi, Alucard. Selama tiga puluh tahun ini kau membuatku menunggu, kau sungguh kurang ajar."

Alucard merasa kalimat itu seperti menusukkan belati perak tak terlihat di dadanya.

_Maafkan karena aku abadi, tuanku. _

Kata-kata itu hanya dipendam Alucard dalam hati.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuatku abadi, Alucard." Integra membalas dingin. "Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang kau pikirkan,…atau rasakan. Jangan menjadikanku vampir."

_Kau hampir menggigitku malam ini. _

Alucard tak mampu menjangkau perasaan Integra, ataupun perasaannya sendiri. _Apapun yang kau pikirkan,…atau rasakan._ Alucard memilih untuk bertindak selayaknya hamba yang setia; patuh dan menghormati, menjaga harga diri Integra sebagaimana ia selalu menjaga kehormatannya. Alucard mengundurkan diri diam-diam dari ruangan, menyatu dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan Integra sendirian bersama perasaannya yang rumit.

Saat perpisahan itu akan datang, cepat atau lambat, dan Alucard bukan bagian dari kefanaan itu.

-o0o-

Alucard tahu, hari itu akan datang. Hari ketika Integra bersiap-siap untuk _pergi_.

Dan Alucard selalu tahu, dari darah-darah yang dibagikan Integra kepadanya, kalau Integra ingin mati dalam keberanian. Wanita itu memang berhati baja.

Integra tak pernah menginginkan hidup abadi; meskipun ia dapat meraihnya dengan mudah. Ia ingin hidup dalam kefanaan sejati, begitu singkat namun penuh keberanian. Bagaikan nyala lilin yang sementara, namun menerangi.

Alucard mengetahui mengapa Integra tak ingin abadi; Integra hanya ingin abadi dalam sejarah; dalam pengabdiannya terhadap Inggris, meja bundar, dan keselamatan umat manusia. Itulah Integra. Pengabdiannya kepada Britania Raya, kepada Ratu, kepada Konsel Meja Bundar, degan membantu Angkatan Bersenjata mengomando pasukan yang bergerak di bawah tanah, yang memerangi kekuatan jahat di balik bayang-bayang; Integra melindungi Inggris dari balik kegelapan. Itulah Integra Wingates van Hellsing; Alucard mengenalnya luar-dalam, dalam cairan-cairan merah dimana gejolak jiwa Integra berdesir membisikinya akan harapan dan keinginan Integra yang tersembunyi.

Mendekati hari-hari dimana Integra semakin lemah dan renta, Alucard juga merasakan kegelisahan. Mungkin juga rasa takut untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_. Dimana lagi tempatnya akan mengabdi? Ia tak tahu pasti akan kemana…_ Alucard tahu, kerentaan Integra takkan dapat dimundurkan; harapan untuk terus berasama Integra selamanya berpilin rumit dengan keengganan Integra menjadi abadi. Alucard sempat berpikir untuk menjadikannya vampir untuk hidup bersama selamanya, berdua.

Vampir sudah tak bisa merasakan cinta sejati. Alucard yakin telah mengganti keinginan mencintai itu dengan pengabdian dan kesetiaan mutlak pada Integra. Alucard yakin… ia tidak mencintai. Ia hanya mengabdi. Itulah alasan mengapa ia ingin terus bersama Integra.

_Vampir tak bisa mencintai. Dan Countess-ku tak menginginkan keabadian._

Demikian Alucard menekan dirinya terhadap harapan yang ditumbuhkannya diam-diam.

Integra semakin tua. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Keperkasaannya harus mengalah dengan waktu.

"Alucard."

Suara itu juga telah berubah serak dan lemah, meskipun kuatnya harga diri Integra masih jelas ada di sana. Juga kecantikannya yang keras. Integra tertatih mengenakan setelan gaya Victoria-nya, tangannya yang keriput telah tak segesit dahulu. Perlu waktu agak lama baginya hanya untuk mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri. Rambutnya telah berubah putih, tubuhnya telah membungkuk, meskipun ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Seluruh tulangnya terancam rematik, hanya kekuatan tekadnya yang membuat Integra masih bisa berjalan dan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Integra, telah berusia delapan puluh tahun kini.

Alucard hanya diam di tepi jendela. Tahu Integra akan menolak dibantu. Malam ini purnama.

"Bawa aku ke suatu tempat," Integra telah siap dengan kemeja lengkap.

Alucard merengkuh pinggang Integra yang rapuh, ia terbang dalam sekelebat mata; melompat menuju sebuah tebing dimana mereka berdua bisa memandangi London dari kejauhan; yang hanya seperti hamparan kecil berlian. Kastil Helsing tampak seperti sebuah bangunan kecil diantara hamparan hutan hijau yang gelap; langit malam itu cerah, hanya bulan purnama begitu bulat malam ini. _Full moon._

"Manusia itu serakah, Alucard." Integra merapatkan kepalanya ke dada Alucard. Alucard bsa merasakan detak jantung Integra yang tak beraturan.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi vampir, tapi aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Alucard diam seribu bahasa.

"_Countess_…" Alucard mendesis. Memanggil. Mengakui.

"aku juga ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Integra tersenyum lembut.

"Ini perintahku yang terakhir." Integra berkata dengan sisa-sisa keangkuhannya.

"Aku ingin mati dengan berani. Sekaligus bersamamu selamanya."

Alucard memejamkan mata.

Memeluk Integra, untuk terakhir kali.

"Baik, Countess." Bisiknya lirih, di telinga Integra.

Ada suara gigitan lirih yang terdengar jelas bagi Alucard. Bibir Integra berdarah.

Alucard menyambutnya dengan kecupan di bibir. Lembut dan buas, membelai dan menyesap, di saat yang sama. Semua kenangan membanjir.

Kecupan pertama dan terakhir.

Dan darah Integra yang terakhir.

_Selamat tinggal, Alucard. _

-o0o-

Seras dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang telah pergi dari rumah itu. Pergi untuk selamanya. Rumah vanHellsing menjadi redup seolah berkabung. Ia hanya memahaminya dengan sederhana; pagi menjelang fajar, Masternya datang menggendong raga Integra yang telah meninggal, dalam senyum damai. Membaringkannya di tempat tidur, Integra seperti hanya tertidur. Alucard menyuruh Seras menghubungi Sir Rob dan Island, Konsel Meja Bundar dan juga istana.

Mengabarkan kalau Integra Wingates van Hellsing telah tiada.

Dan Seras hanya bisa menangis. Meskipun katanya Vampir tak bisa menangis lagi.

Masternya langsung menghilang. Bahkan dalam pemakaman yang diadakan dalam kesederhanaan, dihadiri tamu-tamu penting, Alucard tak terlihat.

Namun Seras memahaminya seperti ia memahami Kapten Bernadotte tetap hidup dalam dirinya; kalau Alucard telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Seras bisa merasakannya ketika sesekali melihat Alucard berdiri di menara paling tinggi puri Hellsing, menatap bulan purnama dalam cara yang mirip dilakukan Integra.

Alucard dan Integra telah menyatu.

Dalam suatu cara, Seras yakin hal itu.

;

;

;

Fin


End file.
